(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new and novel tool used to improve the method of field-testing and servicing ceiling radiation dampers (“CRDs”).
(2) Description of the Related Art
CRDs are human life safety components of an HVAC system used to restrict radiant heat and fire in engineered floor/ceiling and roof/ceiling assemblies where ducts either penetrate or exit the ceiling membrane in that fire resistive assembly.
CRDs typically consist of two spring-loaded blades held open by a bi-metal heat sensitive, fusible link. When exposed to elevated temperatures, the fusible link separates allowing the blades to close off the opening, reestablishing the fire rated barrier.
During inspection of the HVAC system, at the conclusion of construction and prior to issuance of the occupancy permit, it is necessary to remove the fusible link to verify that the blades will close as designed.
After the test, it is difficult to reinstall the fusible link due to the link's orientation within the ceiling radiation damper assembly in the ceiling. The technician must climb a ladder and while working above his head, simultaneously hold the blades open while reinstalling both ends of the fusible link to two small wire hooks and catches that hold the blades open. This procedure is especially difficult with smaller CRDs because there is less space for the technician to insert his hand into the ceiling radiation damper assembly.
The invention is comprised of a holder for the fusible link positioned at the end of a rod. The technician places the fusible link into the holder and then installs the link by manipulating the rod. Because the rod and holder are slender, the technician has a clearer view and better access to afford easier completion of resetting the fusible link.